During an impact with another body, vehicle passenger doors may deform. This deformation may cause components in a linkage between a door handle and a vehicle door latch to change their relative positions. This potentially results in an unwanted unlatching of the latch due to, for example, the linkage stretching and thus moving a release lever of the latch. In such a crash or impact situation, unlatching of vehicle passenger doors is undesirable because the latched doors provide a large proportion of the structural integrity of the vehicle, whereas unlatched doors do not. Additionally, unlatching of a door during an impact increases the risk of vehicle occupants being thrown from the vehicle, leading to an increased risk of injury.